


Kick Me

by emotrinityshipper222



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotrinityshipper222/pseuds/emotrinityshipper222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank moves to an new school where he and his friend, Phil, are mercilessly bullied by Mikey Way and his gang. Will the red-haired brother of Mikey Way be able escape from his abusive brother and save his crush as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Frank reached the tall, iron gates of his new school he braced himself. This was it, the "new life" that his parents had been so keen to start. Even after the long and, to be honest, boring talk he'd had with his parents Frank still didn't see why they had to move. His parents had good jobs, he went to an OK school and got pretty good grades, they lived in a decent house and two of his three closest friends stayed right across the street from him. The two friends in question, Joe and Andy, were amazing, they listened to him when he had to vent and always managed to cheer him up, even when his anxiety was at its worst. Unconsciously, Frank found himself thinking back to the last time that he had saw his friends.

They had been sitting on Frank's queen sized bed watching "Saw", which Joe hadn't been very pleased about, and talking about anything other than Frank moving in order to prevent any soppy goodbye's and they had agreed that they would act normally so that it wouldn't seem like as big of a change. "You guys wouldn't cut me open to get a key, would you?" Joe asked his friends. Frank and Andy looked at each other and smirked, "Hell yeah" they said in unison, "Every man for himself, dude" Andy laughed. "Your mean" Joe replied, pouting. The look on Joe's face was enough to make the two boys burst into a fit of laughter - which Joe soon joined in with - and at some point Frank ended up falling of the bed onto the floor but this only caused him to laugh harder.

After Joe had lifted him back onto the bed Frank frowned "I'm gonna miss this" he sighed "Don't think about it, you'll start worrying and you know that it's bad for your anxiety" Andy told him. "Yeah your gonna be fine, Phil's gonna be there too so you won't be alone" Joe added. He was right, Frank hadn't seen his best friend since he moved away three years ago and it would be great to see him again. "Yeah I guess." he replied and they continued watching the movie in silence.

Frank felt himself start to tear up as he thought about his friends so he quickly pushed the memory to the back of his mind and made finding Phil his main focus. The school was, well, just like any other school, full of loud and really annoying teens but apart from that it actually seemed like an OK place to get an education.

After dodging jocks, and anyone else that Frank thought would hurt him, he finally found his best friend standing by a locker, which Frank presumed was his, looking around nervously until he set eyes on Frank and his face lit up.

The black haired boy with big blue eyes that Frank hadn't seen in three years tackled him into a hug. "It's been so long," Phil whispered into Frank's ear "and you still haven't got any taller" he sniggered. "Hey! I couldn't be this awesome and tall at the same time" he laughed back in response. He stopped laughing, however, when he realised that Phil wasn't laughing anymore but instead staring wide-eyed at someone at the other end of the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil stared at the two figures standing at the end of the corridor. Two of the people that he had managed to avoid last week, and he knew they were pissed about it. He knew there was only one person that could scare them off and he knew that he had to get to him before Vic and Tony reached him and Frank. As if reading his mind, the two boys at the end of the corridor started rushing towards him, without thinking Phil grabbed hold of Frank's wrist and rushed towards the place that he hoped he would find Dan, dragging his best friend behind him.

He hoped that Dan would be in his usual place, the computer room. He spent half of his school life in there and it was the first place that Phil thought to look. When they rushed into the computer room Phil thanked God that he had been right about where to find Dan.

Frank, who was rout of breath because of being dragged through the school by his best friend, stared at the two people in the computer room, looking at batman figures on EBay. One of the boys, who had brown hair, a fringe that almost covered one of his dark brown eyes and was quite tall, smiled as the other boy, who looked and acted younger that the first boy and had long black hair and big, icy blue eyes, pointed at the screen and squealed with excitement. "Can I get that one Dan, please, please, please" he pleaded grabbing the older boy, Dan's, shirt. "Yeah Kellin. A promise is a promise" he replied, ruffling the younger boy's hair. Kellin, it was an unusual name but it suited him. Dan looked up at them and smiled but it soon faded when he heard the two pairs of footsteps rushing into the room.

Phil looked down at the ground and avoided eye contact with is bullies, Kellin shrunk back in his seat and Frank just watched as Dan got up off his seat and strutted towards the two boys. "What do you want?" he snapped at the bullies. One of the boys who had long brown hair and tanned skin opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as he thought of something to say "Mikey just wants to talk to Phil" he said eventually. "Well maybe Phil doesn't want to talk to Mikey" he replied. The other boy who was littered in tattoos stepped forward "Why should we be scared of you?" he said, trying to sound tough but failing miserably. "Because I kicked Mikey's ass and I could easily kick yours if you don't get the hell out" he snapped. The two bullies took the hint and left.

"Thanks Dan" Phil said, attempting a smile. Dan nodded and sat down. "Frank this is Dan and his little step-brother, Kellin" Phil introduced. "Nice to meet you" Dan smiled and shook Frank's hand. "Hi" Kellin said shyly and, copying Dan's movements, he extended his arm to shake Frank's hand. "So Kells, what are you so exited about?" Phil asked. "Dan's getting me an action figure of the penguin for my collection, aren't you Dan" Kellin squirmed in his seat with excitement. Frank looked at Phil confused. He has a mental illness Phil mouthed to him and Frank nodded to show that he understood.

"We should start heading to class, I'll walk you to class" Dan announced, taking hold of Kellin's hand to lead him to his first class which was music. Frank and Phil followed him. On the way out the door, a boy with bright red hair caught his attention, he was cute but way out of his league. The boy saw Frank and smiled at him, Frank smiled back then checked his timetable. Math first. Brilliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like. I feel mean about making Vic and Tony bullies but what the hell.  
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

The four boys walked towards Kellin's class first so that they knew that he was safe. It turned out that Kellin had music first. When they reached the music room Dan knocked on the door and they heard shuffling coming from inside and after five minutes the room door opened and an average sized man with dark hair, geeky classes and a crumpled suit stood in front of them. "Hey Mr Urie" Kellin smiled. "Hey Kellin, you're a bit early" he replied, slightly out of breath and the boys realised that he was sweating a little bit. "Yeah I wrote a new song and I need to practice" Kellin said proudly. "Well, of you go into the practice room and set up. I'll be with you in a minute." the teacher smiled and Kellin rushed inside the classroom to set up a mic.

"You're looking well Phil, no more bruises, that's a good sign" Mr Urie commented. "Yeah I haven't been as clumsy this week" Phil attempted a smile. The teacher raised an eyebrow but didn't push the subject. Kellin called from the classroom "Sir, wouldn't you and Mr Ross be better exercising in the gym instead of the classroom." Mr Urie blushed a little "How do you know we were exercising?" he asked the younger boy. "Because your both sweaty and out of breath" he answered and the other boys heard another voice from inside the classroom "Kellin, how about you start practising and Mr Urie will listen OK buddy" "Ok Mr Ross" Kellin chimed and he walked towards the practise room.

A shorter man with brown hair and brown eyes appeared at the door, blushing. "I better go back to my classroom and set up a lesson plan." he said and kissed Mr Urie on the cheek, smiled shyly at the boys and left. Mr Urie was still blushing. "Don't worry, sir, you know we won't tell anyone" Dan smiled. "Thank you." he smiled "You boys had better get going and I'll see Phil and your new friend in music last" The boys smiled at the teacher and waved goodbye. They headed to math with Mr Stump.

>

Phil and Frank sat at the back of the math class and chatted about anything other than the one thing that Frank wanted to talk to Phil about, the question had been in the back of his mind all morning how long has Phil been getting bullied and why did he keep avoiding the subject? He didn't want to force it out of Phil and besides maybe Dan had scared them off and it wasn't happening anymore.

The math teacher, Mr Stump, was short, taller than Frank but then again everyone was, he had ginger hair and was wearing a black and white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a red cardigan, a black fedora and big geeky glasses, like the ones that Mr Urie was wearing. He walked into class and waited for the students to settle down before announcing that they were going to have a laid back period so that he could speak to the new student.

He walked up to their table "So erm ... " "Frank, sir" Frank chimed in. "Well you can call me Patrick, just like Phil does." Frank nodded. Math class was quite fun because Frank and Phil spoke to Patrick about anything and everything until the bell went signalling that they had to leave for P.E with Mr Wentz, who Frank found out was Patrick's boyfriend. I'll text him and tell him to go easy on you for not having your kit." Patrick smiled as they walked out of the class.

Frank decided that maybe this school wasn't as bad as he thought, maybe he'd actually like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like :)


	4. Chapter 4

Phil walked with Frank, Dan and Kellin towards the school gates then hugged them goodbye. "Are you sure that you'll be ok?" Dan asked, worriedly. "Yeah, I'll be fine Dan." Phil replied, rolling his eyes and smiling. "OK then. If you have any trouble then you have our numbers." "Yes I'll be fine mom." Phil laughed. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Dan smiled at his friend but kept his eyes on him until Phil had entered the school, just in case. He then turned and started laughing with Frank and Kellin.

Phil walked over to his locker to fetch the seaside painting that Mr Ross was going to help him with. Phil wasn't very good at art but he didn't have a choice of whether or not he went so he decided to try his best at it. It was worth a shot. Besides Mr Ross was a great teacher even if he got a little distracted when Mr Urie walked into his class. Phil smiled at the thought of Mr Urie and Mr Ross, they made a cute couple. They were always laughing with each other and were almost always together. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the three figures at the end of the corridor until they started sniggering.

Oh crap. It was Vic, Mike and Jaime. Calm down, he thought to himself, he was quite fast at running so maybe he could get to Mr Ross' class before they caught him. It's not like it could get any worse. He realised how wrong he was when he turned to run and saw Tony, Bob and Mikey at the other end of the corridor. He was trapped.

He frantically searched for an exit but yelped out in surprise when two pairs of hands grabbed him from behind and pushed him against one of the lockers. The hands belonged to Mike and Jaime who smirked at him and he received a punch in the stomach from Vic. "Hey Phillip," Mikey smirked as he strutted up to him "long time, no see." He cupped the scared boy's chin and pushed his head up so he could look into his eyes, this caused Phil to whimper. "What's the matter little Phillip, are you scared?" Tony mocked, giving Phil another blow to the stomach. "I see you have a new friend" Mikey said, playing with Phil's fringe, "What's his name?" he asked. Phil kept quiet. Mikey grabbed his fringe and pulled, causing Phil to wince in pain. "Are you deaf, I said what's his fucking name!" Mikey shouted at him. "Dude, the cleaners come in round about now, we should talk to him outside" Jaime interrupted worriedly. Phil panicked, they could do anything once they were outside, he started shaking. "P-p-please d-don't" Phil pleaded. Mikey glared at him, "Why shouldn't we play with you? You've been avoiding us all week" He snapped. In a blind panic Phil reached for his phone, which was soon swiped by Mikey when he caught on to what Phil was trying to do. "Take him outside" he ordered Mike and Jaime. "No! Somebody please help!" Phil shouted, hoping that someone could help him, but he was cut off by Jaime's hand over his mouth, "You're making it worse for yourself, kid" he whispered as they dragged Phil into an alley beside the school.

Phil was thrown to the floor and immediately received a kick in the rids from Tony, then a few punches from Vic. Apart from Mikey, Vic was the least muscular person in the group but damn he could throw a punch. "P-please stop" Phil pleaded but it was no uses, he couldn't even tell who was punching or kicking him now, his eyes were full of tears and after a while he couldn't stop them from falling. "Come on, Phillip, you can't be this stupid can you. Just tell u the name of the emo hobbit hat was checking my brother out today and then we can give him a telling off." Mikey said once he'd ordered his friends to stop hitting him. Phil jus curled up in a ball on the ground and tried to breathe. "How about we overlook the fact that you were avoiding us and getting Dan to threaten us if you just tell us his name." Phil could only whimper "Screw you. We're gonna give you your punishment and if you don't give us the name of the other freak then it'll be worse for both of you." Mikey snapped before nodding at his friends to carry on. He was in agony but he wasn't going to tell them Frank's name because then they could find out where he stayed, follow him home from school and ....... well Phil didn't want to think about what Mikey would do to Frank for "checking out" Gerard. He could handle a beating but he couldn't handle the guilt if he betrayed his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard sat at the kitchen table doing his art homework. It was easy enough, Mr Ross told the class to draw a picture that shows who they are, fashion music, hobbies etc. He kept looking at the clock, Mikey was late. Not that Mikey not being home was a bad thing but he was usually late because he was beating up some poor kid with his friends then he would come home in a crappy mood and take it out on Gerard. For this reason he was too anxious to enjoy the time he had to do whatever he wanted.

Ten minutes later the door burst open and in walked Mikey and judging by the pissed off look on his face, Gerard knew that he was in for it. "Did you make something for dinner or have you been sitting on your lazy ass since you got home" Mikey snapped. Gerard quickly stood up and took Mikey's food out of the microwave and sat it down in front of him. "So how was your day?" Mikey asked, the question caught Gerard off guard and he answered cautiously "Yeah is was OK, we got art homework but that's about it" he tried to sound casual but it didn't work. "Oh yeah? No boyfriends or anything?" his little brother replied. "N-no why would you think that?" Gerard felt nervous, he knew he was telling the truth but if Mikey got something into his head he was really hard to win over. "Because Bob saw the way you were looking at the new kid." Mikey snapped. "W-w-what new k-kid?" he asked. Gerard knew exactly what kid he was talking about and yes, he did have a crush on him but he knew that Mikey would murder both of them if they so much as said "hi" to each other and he probably didn't have a shot with the kid anyway. Mikey grabbed his glass and smashed it against the table "Don't fucking lie to me, Gee, you know exactly who I'm talking about. Don't make me hurt you." Gerard whimpered because he knew that Mikey would use the broken piece of glass that he was holding on him. "I-I don't like him in that way I j-j-just waved to him" Mikey backed Gerard into a corner and slapped him across the face, knocking him to the floor. " You are not to go near him again do you here me" Gerard nodded, his eyes brimming with tears, "Where's your phone?" Mikey snapped. Gerard pointed to the kitchen counter. His younger brother snatched it. "You're not getting this back and you'll be hanging around with me and my friends so I can keep an eye on you, do you understand?" Gerard nodded again then yelped as Mikey grabbed him by his hair and pulled him upright. "W-w-where are we going?" he asked. "You're coming to Jaime's house with me" Mikey replied with a wicked grin on his face. Gerard cried silently, he knew that he was going to stay off school tomorrow so that he could let his wounds heal. Even though no damage had been done yet, Gerard knew that once he went to his brother's friends house he'd get beaten until he could barely walk. All of this because he waved at a cute boy with dark hair and a lip piercing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alex, move your ass. I want to go home." Jack called as he waited for his friend to finish cleaning the graffiti off a bathroom stall. "I'm not leaving here until this bathroom is sparkling so you might as well just grab a cloth and help me." Alex replied. "Fine." Jack sighed as he grabbed a cloth and started cleaning the words Jason is an asshole off the wall. "Where did Zack and Rian go?" Jack asked. "They're outside, picking up rubbish for extra cash" Alex replied and rolled his eyes as he tried to think of something that his two friends wouldn't do for money.

Just then the bathroom door burst open and Zack and Rian rushed in, holding a kid in their arms. He had black hair with a side fringe and he had been beaten black and blue. "What happened?" Alex asked, his voice full of concern. "I don't know, we were cleaning up outside and we heard him crying" Zack relied. Rian sat the boy down on the floor and proceeded to wipe the blood away from his face with a damp paper towel. "Did he say who did it?" Jack asked, just as concerned as Alex. "No, he passed out when we were bringing him here." Zack answered, helping Rian clean the younger boy's wounds.

After the young boy was cleaned up, he started to stir. When his eyes flickered open he started to glance nervously around the room and then at the four concerned boys in front of him. Rian smiled at him softly "You OK, kid?" The boy nodded in reply. "What's your name?" Rian asked. "P-p-phil." the boy, Phil, replied. "Who did this to you?" Alex asked seriously. "N-no one, I f-fell." Phil answered. "Really?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah p-please don't tell anyone" he pleaded. "Buddy, we need to report this so that it doesn't happen again." Zack explained.

The younger boy started crying, "Please d-d-don't tell." he begged. "Look, how about we report this and when the teacher asks you for names hen you can decide whether or not to tell them, OK" Jack smiled at Phil. "O-o-ok." he smiled. "Who are you? If you don't mind me asking." Phil asked. "I'm Jack, this is Rian, Alex and Zack," Jack gestured to his friends " we're the cleaners here." Nice to meet you but I should be getting home now." "OK we'll drive you cause you don't really look like you can walk home." Zack offered. "OK." Phil smiled, he was glad that he had made some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to updating this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Dan walked hand in hand with Kellin and smiled at him as the younger boy skipped alongside him. They got a few weird looks on the way but Dan didn't really give a shit, he was making sure that his little brother got to school safely and if that meant that he had to hold Kellin's hand then so be it, if anyone didn't like it then it's their problem not his. When they reached the school gates Dan spotted Phil and made his way over to him with Kellin following close behind.

"Hey, what were you doing last night? I phoned you like twenty times." Dan asked as he reached Phil. "Oh, erm, I was doing my art project then I started talking to the cleaners and it was pretty late when I got back so I didn't phone you incase you were sleeping." Phil answered, he'd practiced his story all morning because he knew his friend would ask. "Oh that reminds me, do you wanna come and stay at my house tonight?" Phil asked. "Sure." Dan smiled. He looked Phil over, he looked fine but his beautiful, soft skin looked different but Dan couldn't put his finger on what was different about it so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "We should go and look for Frank, no doubt he's gotten lost." Phil chuckled.

>

Frank was washing his hands and planning on meeting Phil outside, at the front entrance. suddenly the door burst open and three boys walked in. He remembered two of them as the boys that had chased Phil yesterday but he didn't recognise the boy with blonde hair and sunglasses. "Look who we have here." the blonde boy smiled and the two other boys glared at Frank, who took a step back. "I don't w-want any t-trouble." Frank squeaked as the boy with long brown hair pinned him against the wall. "Then why were you eyeing up my friends brother." he snapped. Frank whimpered, "I w-wasn't eyeing up a-anyone." he squeaked trying to defend himself.

"Vic, calm down I don't think we're being really polite." the blonde haired boy smirked as his friend backed off, much to Frank's relief. "I'm sorry about that. My name's Mikey, and I'm sure you know Vic and Tony." he gestured towards his friends the took a step closer to Frank and leaned down a little so he could look into Frank's eyes "But the thing is, my little emo hobbit, you were eyeing up my brother. Does red hair, pale skin and emo ring any bells." Frank just stared at Mikey, he'd only smiled at the boy that didn't mean that he was "eying him up." Frank realised that he hadn't said anything in a while "I d-didn't eye him up, I j-just smiled at h-him." he stuttered. What do you guys think, is the little emo hobbit telling the truth?" Mikey smiled at his friends who shook their heads. "Well then, it looks like your a liar too, little emo. Time to teach you some manners." Mikey swung the first punch, knocking Frank to the ground. The other two proceeded to take turns holding him down so the other could punch and kick him.

After what seemed like hours, but was only ten minutes, the door opened and Dan, Phil and Kellin rushed in. "Get the fuck off him." Dan snapped. "Oh my God, why can't you just let us beat the kid up then we'll leave." Mikey sighed. Vic smiled at Kellin who was almost crying. "Hey don't worry Kellin your friends fine." he assured him. "Dude you do not have a crush on that little freak do you!" Tony shouted. "No I was just trying to stop him from crying." Vic glared at Tony. "Just shut up, both of you. What's your name midget?" Mikey snapped. Frank didn't answer until Mikey kicked him in the ribs "F-frank." he croaked. "Well, Frankie boy, we'll see you soon." Mikey smirked before leaving the bathroom, with his friends following behind.

Vic turned to Kellin before leaving the bathroom and whispered something in his ear, Kellin smiled and nodded then Vic left. "Kellin what did he say to you?" Dan questioned. "He asked if I was OK." Kellin answered. Dan nodded and he and Phil helped Frank up off the ground so they could take him to the nurse. Kellin just smiled to himself because even if he acted and thought like a child, he still had that part of him that was his actual age. He could still have a crush on someone and that someone had to be Vic, the person that bullied his friends. But Vic had said to him that he was trying to get out of Mikey's gang, maybe they could date if Vic proved himself to Dan. He was getting ahead of himself, just because Vic was nice to him it didn't mean that he wanted to gate him. But Kellin couldn't help but smile at what Vic had whispered. _Meet me in the park after school_.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm off to Phil's." Dan called, grabbing his rucksack from the sofa. "Ok sweetheart, have fun." his mother called from the kitchen. "Bye Kells." Dan smiled as Kellin hugged him and ruffled the younger boy's hair on his way out. Phil's house was only a ten minute walk from Dan's so he didn't have far to walk. Dan loved staying at Phil's house because when his insomnia took over he passed the time by watching Phil sleep, not in a creepy way, it's just that he was so adorable when he slept and Dan couldn't help but watch him and hope that when Phil smiled in his sleep, when he was having a good dream, that he was dreaming about him.  
  
When Dan reached Phil's house he knocked on the door and waited patiently as he heard someone shuffling around in the house. The door opened to reveal the cute, blue eyed boy that Dan had been dying to see since he got home. "Hey." Phil smiled, gesturing for Dan to come inside. "Hey." Dan replied. They went upstairs to Phil's room, which was covered in Green Day and Black Veil Brides posters, and sat down on his bed. "Dan." Phil said whilst looking at the floor. "Yeah" Dan replied. "Well you know that I'm gay, right?" Dan nodded. "Well I've been meaning to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out over it." Dan could see that Phil was nervous. "Phil you can tell me anything and I promise I won't freak out." he reassured him. "Well, erm, I really like you. More than a friend." Phil said and this made Dan stop and stare at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Phil felt like crying. **_You're so stupid, he won't want to be your friend anymore_**

Phil stood up and was about to walk away when something happened, something that gave him butterflies. Dan stood up and pulled Phil closer to him and connected their lips. Phil was shocked but soon started kissing Dan back, their lips moving in sync. After a little while they broke apart for air. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Dan smiled, this made Phil blush. "Phil are you OK?" Dan asked, looking Phil in the eyes. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Phil asked sheepishly. "Of course I would." Dan smiled and pecked Phil on the cheek, making him blush harder. "So, my beautiful boyfriend, what do you want to do?" Dan asked. "We can watch Batman Forever if that's OK with you." "Sure." Dan gave Phil one last peck on the cheek before following him downstairs to the living room to watch Batman Forever with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phan :)


	9. Chapter 9

Kellin sat on his bed reading another Batman comic but he couldn't really focus on what he was reading. His mind kept wandering to what had happened at the park.

>

Kellin had finally got his mother, or step-mother, to let him go to the park. But this meant that he only had half an hour at the park with his crush. Still, it was better than his mom accompanying him. Kellin quickly grabbed his phone, walked out the door and headed for the park. It was only a five minute walk and when he reached the park he found Vic, sitting on one of the swings, when Vic saw him he smiled and gestured for Kellin to sit on the swing next to him.

"Hey Kellin." Vic chirped. "Hey." Kellin said shyly. "I didn't think that you'd show up, to be honest." Vic said. "I like you. Why wouldn't I come?" Kellin shot Vic a confused look. Shit. Vic forgot that he was younger in his mind and that he didn't understand stuff like this. "Never mind, you're here now. There's something that I need to ask you." Vic said and Kellin giggled. "What's so funny?" Vic asked. "They way you wear your hat makes you look like Wayne from Wayne's world." Kellin laughed. Vic laughed. "I'm gonna get you for that." he joked, lifting Kellin of the swing he was sitting on and laying him on the ground then tickling him until he could barely breath because he was laughing so much. "V-Vic s-s-stop. I'm really t-t-ticklish." Kellin laughed. When Vic eventually stopped tickling him, they both hopped back on the swings.

"Kellin." "Yeah." "Would you like to hang out again sometime, like go to a movie or something?" Vic asked nervously. "Like a date?" Kellin could feel himself fizzing with excitement. "If you want, I like you a lot Kellin." Vic admitted. "I like you too." Kellin replied. "I better get going. My brother will kill me if he finds out that I was talking to you." Vic said sadly. "OK." Kellin smiled. "I'm going to get out of Mikey's gang, Kellin. Because I want to be able to protect you, not be forced to hurt you." Vic said, looking into Kellin's eyes. The younger boy nodded and blushed a little.

Just as they were leaving, Vic wrapped his arms around Kellin's waist as pulled him so that their lips connected. Kellin, who was fizzing with excitement, wrapped his arms around Vic's neck and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart Vic looked at Kellin, "You're a really good kisser." he commented. Kellin smiled, he was little proud of himself. "How did you know how to kiss someone, it doesn't seem like Dan would let you kiss anyone until your older." Kellin smiled again. "There's kissing in Batman, silly." Kellin giggled. Vic loved it when Kellin acted like this, it was so cute.

>

Kellin was so happy. His lips were still tingling from kissing Vic. He looked at his phone, Vic had given him his number. Kellin couldn't help but smile at the memory and went back to reading his comic with a big grin on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Gerard lay on his bed and cried. This was it, he was gonna end up dead at some point this weekend. He was currently looking out of the window, wishing that his parents would come back from their business trip so that he could feel safe in his own home. Both of his parents worked away a lot so Gerard was left alone with his brother a lot and he hated it. "Gerard?" a voice whispered. "It's me, Jaime. Are you awake?" Gerard calmed down a little and smiled. Jaime was the only one of his brothers friends that he liked. Whenever Mikey was planning on hurting Gerard, Jaime would try to stop him - he didn't always succeed but it made Gerard feel better to know that Jaime was there, trying to protect him.  
  
"Yeah." he croaked. Jaime sat on the bed beside him. "Mikey went out and asked me to keep an eye on you. I'm so sorry about last night, I tried to stop them but - " he was cut off by Gerard shushing him. "I'm fine, Jaime, don't worry. I know it wasn't your fault." he smiled. Jaime smiled and took a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to Gerard. "What's this?" Gerard asked. "It's the address of the kid that you like, his name's Frank Iero." Jaime said. "You know that I can't talk to him, Mikey would kill me. Where the hell did you even get this?"  
"I know some people."  
"It's really nice of you but you know that Mikey would let Bob get to me if I ever spoke to this kid at school, never mind going to his house."  
"That's where my plan comes into action. You see Mikey's going to Mexico for a week with the rest of the guys for Mikes birthday but I'm not allowed o go so I'll be here. I can arrange for you to stay with a friend and get away from Mikey. You could run away, Gee, tell your parents that you want to move out. I'll help you." Gerard could see that Jaime's eyes were filled with hope when he said this "I don't think I can run away but do you think that you could help me to meet up with him in secret." he smiled at Jaime. "Yeah, I knew you liked him and it's obvious that he likes you." "Why do you say that?" Gerard asked. "Cause he was looking all over school for you, he got beaten up by Mikey a few times but he kept asking for you." Gerard smiled at this. He couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as Frank would want anything to do with him. His smile lasted until the front door slammed shut and a voice ordered him to come downstairs. Gerard looked at Jaime, who gave him a comforting look, and they both walked down the stairs, with Gerard dreading what was going to happen when they reached the bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's being a sweetie as usual.


	11. Chapter 11

He was back! The boy that Frank had been desperately looking for all week was back at school. He started walking up to the boy, who was standing beside his friend with an awesome afro, when he was pulled aside by a strong pair of hands and pushed against the wall. It was Mikey's friends, Vic and Jaime. Frank liked Jaime as he rarely hit him and if he was forced to then he would hit him the way you would hit a five year old that you were play-fighting. He wasn't too sure about Vic though.  
  
"What the hell man." Jaime said, holding Frank still. "You're gonna get yourself killed if you talk to him."  
  
"I-I'm sorry, p-please don't hurt m-me." Frank stuttered.  
  
"Get into the bathroom, we need to talk." Jaime said but he shot Frank a comforting smile.  
They walked towards the bathrooms and Frank was gently pushed in by Jaime who, as usual, was making sure that he didn't hurt the smaller boy. Vic followed behind with an evil smile on his face. The long haired boy walked towards Frank and pinned him against the wall, getting ready to punch him but as he drew his hand back, Jaime caught it and spun Vic around to face him. "Don't hurt him, do you understand?" he snapped. "And why should I listen to you?" the long haired boy shot back. "Because if you don't then I'll tell Mikey that you have a crush on Kellin and that's the reason that you don't want to hurt him." Jaime threatened, he was in no mood for this today.  
  
Vic sulked towards the door to keep a look out and allowed Jaime to stand in front of Frank and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, kid, you know I won't hurt you." Jaime smiled and Frank started to relax.  
  
"Now I have something that I need to talk to you about," Jaime smiled.  
  
"What is it?" Frank asked, in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"We're gonna get Gee out of here."  
  
"I-is Gee the boy that I was t-trying to talk t-to?" Frank asked, all the while hating how he kept stuttering.  
  
"Yeah and we need to get him out of here, it isn't safe for him."  
  
"What do you mean? Is he in danger? Does someone want to hurt him?"  
  
"Calm down little dude, he'll be fine. I can't tell you everything now but I promise I'll tell you later. OK?" Jaime explained and Frank  
nodded. "Can you come out next week?"  
  
"Y-yeah probably, why?"  
  
"I'll explain it all when I meet you, Mikey's going to Mexico for Mike's birthday and Vic's going with them." Jaime gestured towards Vic "If there's any problems then he'll tell us but if it all goes smoothly then I'll come to your house to pick you up at 4 o'clock on Monday if that's OK with you?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great." Frank smiled.  
  
Just then Vic ran towards them "Get him out of here now, Mikey's coming." he warned them and Jaime instantly picked the smaller boy up and held him up to the open bathroom window "Think you can fit though?" he asked and Frank nodded before scrambling out the window and running towards his music class as fast as his legs could carry him. Even though he knew hat this plan could go horribly wrong, he couldn't help but feels extremely exited to meet the red-haired boy, Gee.


	12. Chapter 12

Dan squeezed Phil's hand as they walked towards the school. "What are we going to do if Mikey and his friends find out about us?" Phil asked wide-eyed. "Don't worry," Dan smiled "do you really think that I'd let Phil hurt you, especially now that we're dating?" Phil nodded in agreement and kept walking. He still hadn't told Dan about Mikey and his gang beating him up last week when he had been alone at school or any of the bullying before that either.

The last time that Phil had told Dan about Mikey's bullying, one year ago, it had resulted in Mikey spending two weeks in hospital and Dan spending two weeks at home. Since that happened Phil had decided to keep the bullying from Dan incase he did something stupid and got himself expelled, if Dan go expelled he knew that his mother would be devastated and he didn't think that she needed that stress.

They had some time alone as Kellin had insisted that he wanted to walk to school alone despite Dan's concerns. Phil guessed that he just wanted to be treated like the other kids his age so he convinced Dan to let him go, earning himself a hug from Kellin and a worried look from Dan. "He'll be fine Dan." Phil had reassured. When they reached the school gates the two boys heard shouting coming from their right and instantly matched the voice to Mikey. Panicking just incase one of their friends had fallen victim to the ruthless bully, they rushed over to see what was happening.

"Come on Mr Ross, I need to get an A on that project." Tony exclaimed, stepping towards the art teacher until his back was pressed against the wall. "B-but it's not fair on everyone else if y-you get an  without doing anything." Mr Ross answered, trying to sound calm but failing miserably. The shorter teacher clutched his art supplies closer to his chest as Bob took a step forward and growled down at him. Without thinking, Dan took a step forward, getting ready to punch the big bastards lights out. Suddenly a hand caught his arm, spinning round Dan came face to face, well more looking down slightly, with Mr Wentz. "Calm down kiddo," he smiled "I'll get this. I don't want you getting in anymore trouble than last time."

Mr Wentz took a step forward. "Right, what's going on here!" he snapped and the group of boy spun around to face him. "Mr Wentz, we weren't doing anything. Just askin' Mr Ross for help on a project." Mikey smiled sweetly and Mr Wentz growled at them. "Go to class now and you have detention at lunch." Tony groaned "We didn't do anything wrong!" he yelled as the P.E teacher stared at him calmly. "I can make it after school if you want." he reminded. Mikey caught hold of Tony as he attempted to argue with the teacher. He shook his head and Tony sighed, before the group of bullies stormed of to their first class.

"T-thanks Pete." Mr Ross shot a thankful look at the other teacher. Pete just smiled and put his arm around the shaking mans shoulders. "It's fine. Come on, I bet Brendon's worried about you." Ryan smiled and nodded as they walked back to their classrooms.

Dan took Phil's hand again and walked to the front entrance to wait for Kellin, who appeared about ten minutes later looking slightly ruffled with a grin plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... umm ... yeah. I know its been a while since my last update but i'm back. What do you guys think Kellin was up to? ;)  
>  Hope you guys enjoy :)


	13. Chapter 13

Kellin had never been so desperate to get to school in his entire life. Well that wasn't technically true considering he was only excited to walk to school, not actual school itself and the fact that he had been more excited (only slightly more) when Mr Urie agreed to help him write his first song. He had eaten his breakfast so quickly that if anyone saw him they would have been under the impression that he had been starved. 

After grabbing the first items of clothing he could find in his closet, an Alice in wonderland t-shirt and a pair of ripped skinny jeans, reluctantly asking Dan to tie his shoe laces for him and stuffing everything he thought he'd need in his schoolbag, Kellin rushed out the door and towards the park where he had met Vic previously. 

When he arrived at the park he felt a little disappointed to find it empty. Had Vic stood him up? Had he done something to upset him? Were Vic's friends going to show up and hurt him? All of these worries were discarded when a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind and spun him in circles, earning a shriek from the younger. "Vic! You scared me, put me down, silly." 

Vic grinned and set the younger boy down on the swings, placing a quick kiss on his lips before sitting on the swing beside him. "Scared you." Vic giggled, only to receive a playful punch on the arm from Kellin. This escalated to a game if tag, highlighting to Vic how fast Kellin was and how painfully unfit he was due to his many failed attempts at catching the younger. 

By the time they had ended their game, which Vic would have been happy to continue if Kellin hadn't kept nagging him about getting to school on time, they were both quite dishevelled despite their attempts at trying to look presentable. They hadn't spoken much during their short visit but after a goodbye kiss and Vic's reminder if how much he loved him Kellin was left feeling quite satisfied. 

They said their goodbyes and Kellin darted off towards the school, Vic not wanting them to be seen together out of fear of Kellin getting hurt. He was met with Dan and Phil at the school gates waiting for him, he received a questioning look from Dan as they headed towards the school but he was thankful when the older boy didn't pry. He caught sight of Vic walking into school with Mike and Bob, giving him an encouraging smile which Vic returned. The older boy found himself grinning like an idiot and making a promise to himself to protect that smile. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.... So I'm back. I am ashamed of how long I've been away and i promise to try and update on a regular basis. But on the bright side we finally found out what Vic and Kellin were up to ☺️


End file.
